


Un centimetro al mese in più, ma due millimetri in meno

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, Lime, M/M, Rin you know love goes beyond sizes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka non si aspettava minimamente di restare così shockato nel rivedere Rin davanti a sé. Non si aspettava di rimanere così senza parole, con gli occhi sgranati e il capo fin troppo inclinato verso l'alto.<br/>Rin era cresciuto troppo.<br/>Controllò immediatamente se stesse indossando dei tacchi e restò inorridito nell'osservare che aveva delle normalissime sneakers.<br/>Quindi, tutti quei centimetri di altezza...<br/>Compensavano qualcosa che era cresciuto un po' meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un centimetro al mese in più, ma due millimetri in meno

**Author's Note:**

> E' un'immensa cretinata.  
> Ma dovevo scriverla. Rin ti voglio bene anche se non sembra, davvero.

 

 

 

No, non lo accettava.  
Non gli stava bene.  
«Haru!»  
Non era possibile che quello fosse Rin.  
No.  
«Ehi.»  
Assurdo.  
Non voleva crederci.  
«Haru...? Tutto bene?»  
Era ingiusto.

Ma andiamo per ordine.

 

Avevano una relazione da quasi due anni ormai, ma dall'ultima volta in cui Rin aveva fatto visita ad Haruka, a Tokyo, erano passati già sette lunghi mesi. Mesi in cui i due, come al solito, erano riusciti a mantenere il loro rapporto sentimentale, che con il tempo e la distanza si era solamente rafforzato e rivelato più forte e stabile.  


Inizialmente non era stato facile, questo no; Haruka era pessimo nel mantenersi in contatto, ma si era sforzato non solo per Rin, ma anche per se stesso. Nonostante la consapevolezza che all'inizio avrebbe sofferto di più, il ragazzo desiderava vedere Rin, sentirlo, parlargli. Avrebbe voluto tanto toccarlo anche, accarezzarlo e baciarlo sempre più a lungo, come facevano ogni volta prima della partenza di uno o dell'altro, lontano da sguardi indiscreti.  


Ma non avevano ancora inventato qualche strano marchingegno che permettesse il contatto fisico tramite computer, e il moro doveva accontentarsi delle mail, delle lettere cartacee, delle foto imbarazzanti e delle chiamate su Skype.  


Vederlo sul monitor del suo fisso e sentirlo con le cuffie, però, non era comunque lo stesso. Il sorriso che scorgeva su quel volto era sempre lo stesso sorriso radioso, ma era lontano, e anche se poteva allungare una mano per sfiorare lo schermo non era abbastanza. Le parole dolci che gli mormorava prima di sconnettersi erano sempre le solite smielatezze, ma erano comunque distanti.  


Era straziante.  


E motivante.  


Motivante perché i due si sentivano quasi quotidianamente, così che Haruka conoscesse i tempi di Rin e il rosso quelli di Haruka; in pratica, era come se potessero gareggiare anche se in piscine differenti. In questo modo Haruka si spingeva a fare di più, ad impegnarsi maggiormente come Rin gli aveva insegnato a fare, e questo lo faceva per sé, solo ed esclusivamente per sé, perché aveva capito che la competizione poteva essere elettrizzante, perché si era finalmente reso conto che se voleva continuare a nuotare e crescere allo stesso tempo, doveva accettare il mondo competitivo. E accettarlo tirandone fuori i lati migliori era la scelta più giusta.  


Dunque, nonostante la distanza che li separava prima e dopo di ogni competizione a cui potevano partecipare assieme, Haruka era perennemente in contatto con il partner, tanto che con con il tempo avevano anche sperimentato qualcosa di non molto casto, qualcosa che per sbaglio – o meglio, per colpa di Haruka che non chiudeva mai a chiave il proprio il appartamento ma che da quel giorno iniziò a farlo – venne visto da un povero Makoto innocente che rischiò di svenire all'ingresso.  


Il punto però non era il pessimo controllo dell'amico in situazioni imbarazzanti, ma era un altro.  


Il punto era che Haruka non si aspettava minimamente di restare così shockato nel rivedere Rin davanti a sé. Non si aspettava di rimanere così senza parole, con gli occhi sgranati e il capo fin troppo inclinato verso l'alto.  


Era cresciuto troppo.  


A giudicare dalla differenza tra loro, di almeno un centimetro al mese dall'ultima volta che si erano visti.  


Controllò immediatamente se stesse indossando dei tacchi e restò inorridito nell'osservare che aveva delle normalissime sneakers.  


Quindi, tutti quei centimetri... erano veri.  


«Haru, che cavoli—» lo chiamò ancora Rin, quasi apprensivo, afferrandogli le spalle per scuoterlo non troppo delicatamente. Solo a quel punto Haruka si rese conto di averlo per lo più ignorato. «Che è successo, non ti senti bene?»  


«Sei troppo... alto.» gli sfuggì.  


Rin aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono per qualche secondo.  


«Come scusa?»  


Invece di rispondergli, Haruka lo guardò in cagnesco senza muovere un singolo muscolo. Come si era permesso di crescere così tanto in altezza? Cosa aveva mangiato, carne dopata? Carne esistente solo in Australia? Oppure avevano fatto degli esperimenti su di lui? Già la prima volta che era stato a Sydney ne era tornato con i denti insolitamente appuntiti, ora questo...  


Sì, dovevano decisamente sperimentare sugli esseri umani, non c'era alcun'altra spiegazione plausibile. Perché era impossibile che una normale alimentazione e i normali ormoni della crescita di un ragazzo di già diciannove anni lo portassero ad alzarsi tanto.  


Impossibile.  


Non era già passata l'età di maggiore sviluppo?  


«Non ci vediamo da sette mesi, e tu mi accusi di essere cresciuto troppo persino prima di salutarmi?» brontolò il rosso, corrucciato ed evidentemente arrabbiato. «Perché non aspettavo altro, eheh!~»  


O forse non era affatto arrabbiato ed era rimasto il solito bastardo irritante di sempre.  


A confermare questa sua seconda ipotesi, Rin si chinò – sì, si dovette chinare dato che ora era visibilmente più alto – e con un sorriso smagliante lasciò che i loro nasi si sfiorassero qualche attimo prima di iniziare a muovere il capo a destra e a sinistra in un semplicissimo bacio eschimese; Haruka, preso alla sprovvista, arrossì e indietreggiò di un passo, guardandosi attorno circospetto. Generalmente esternare la loro relazione non lo infastidiva, ma quando colto di sorpresa era tutto un altro discorso.  


E ora al fattore sorpresa, il moro doveva aggiungere la differenza d'altezza.  


«Sono... a casa, Haru.»  


Questo fece arrossire ancora di più il moro, disabituatosi a quei mormorii caldi e a quei sorrisi rassicuranti, veri, vicini. Ma fu veloce a riprendersi e a riacquisire la sua solita espressione impassibile; almeno, vi provò, ma un leggero sorriso – nonostante fosse ancora infuriato per la sua eccessiva crescita – affiorò comunque sulle sue labbra.  


«Dov'è Makoto?» domandò Rin prima che avesse modo di rispondergli con un 'ben tornato' – probabilmente non si aspettava alcuna risposta. «Se non mi sbaglio aveva detto che sarebbe venuto...» aggiunse, sistemandosi meglio lo zaino in spalla.  


«Ha avuto un imprevisto.»  


«Mmmh... beh,» Rin gli sorrise, ma il semplice fatto che lo stesse guardando dall'alto irritò il moro nuovamente. «Se Makoto se l'è sentita di lasciarti in giro da solo significa che finalmente dopo due anni ti stai ambientando, eh?»  


L'unica risposta che ricevette fu un cipiglio innervosito.  


«Andiamo.» disse secco subito dopo, dandogli le spalle per avviarsi verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto senza neanche aiutarlo a portare né lo zaino né il piccolo trolley che aveva con sé.  


«Antipatico.» ridacchiò poco dietro di lui il rosso, il quale accelerò subito il passo per raggiungerlo e cingergli le spalle con un braccio in quel gesto che faceva sempre e che, anche se spesso irritava il moro, non mancava mai di mandargli in subbuglio il petto – e, in quel momento, quella reazione fu più che giustificata, dato che subito dopo Rin si voltò verso di lui e, con un rossore appena accennato sulle sue guance, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  


«Mi sei mancato.»

 

Anche se era molto probabile che Rin dicesse il vero e che dunque gli fosse mancato, a quanto sembrava ciò non era sufficiente per impedirgli di comportarsi come un idiota di sette centimetri più alto di lui. Non smise neanche un attimo di mostrargli quanto fosse cresciuto, a volte volontariamente e altre volte no, come per esempio quando nella carrozza della metro di aggrappò come se nulla fosse agli appoggi orizzontali, quelli a cui Haruka non arrivava con la massima comodità.  


E questo non gli stava bene, affatto, specialmente perché il suo disappunto era tanto evidente che persino Rin se ne accorgeva e vi rispondeva sorridendogli, sornione.  
Lo avrebbe volentieri ignorato e probabilmente lo avrebbe anche fatto se non fossero passati mesi dall'ultima volta che si erano incontrati, se non fossero passati abbastanza giorni di distanza da rendere Haruka – suo malgrado – fin troppo sensibile alla presenza dell'altro.  


Era inutile negarlo: il moro lo voleva al suo fianco, voleva che lo abbracciasse, che lo baciasse, che concludessero assieme l'ultima chiamata Skype che avevano dovuto interrompere perché un suo coinquilino era rientrato prima del previsto.  


Era inutile negarlo, sì, eppure Haruka insisteva nel farlo, anche piuttosto spesso. Era in fin dei conti molto testardo e riusciva ad essere ancora più cocciuto quando era indispettito e... in quel frangente era molto infastidito dall'atteggiamento del compagno, motivo per cui tentò di far finta che non esistesse almeno fino all'arrivo al suo appartamento.  


«Haru, quando diavolo pensi di finire di spacchettare tutto?» brontolò il rosso non appena superò la porta dell'ingresso, indicandogli con un cenno del capo un paio di scatole poggiate in un angolo del piccolissimo ingresso. Haruka ovviamente lo ignorò, o quanto meno ci provò; quando Rin gli si parò davanti, e lo guardò dall'alto rimpiazzando il sorrisetto di sfida che aveva mantenuto fino a poco prima con un sorriso genuino, felice e tenero, continuare a fingere fu impossibile.  


Quelli erano i sorrisi che puntualmente lo scaldavano e che non mandarono di farlo neanche ora.  


«Allora?»  


Sollevò il capo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi e distrarsi da quelle labbra rosee e umide. Sicuramente morbide e saporite. «Dopo, forse.»  


«Non dico le scatole,» borbottò subito l'altro, avvicinandolo, e improvvisamente la sua bocca era troppo vicina. Improvvisamente, Haruka doveva sollevare il capo ancora di più. Non era affatto abituato. «Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?»  


Lo sapeva. Capì subito a cosa si stesse riferendo, capì quel che voleva che facesse.  


Si imbronciò, perché era cocciuto e testardo e infastidito dalla differenza d'altezza, come se Rin gli avesse fatto un torto, però per quel breve momento, si costrinse a trattenere il nervosismo.  


Oltre che per mantenere il loro rapporto nonostante la distanza, Haruka si stava anche impegnando ad aprirsi, a fargli capire quanto fosse importante.  


«Ben tornato.»  


Almeno un minimo; fu divertente tirare di scatto Rin verso il basso per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte e allontanarsi subito dopo verso la cucina.  


«E— ehi ma che cavolo fai!»  


Di sicuro lui non si sarebbe messo in punta di piedi per arrivare alle labbra. Avrebbe fatto venire a Rin il mal di schiena, piuttosto.  


«Preparo il pranzo.»  


Rin schioccò la lingua, grattandosi distrattamente il retro del collo mentre un leggero rossore colorava le sue guance. «Ti do una mano che è meglio...» mugugnò, quasi rassegnato, e a quel punto Haruka riuscì a leggerlo come un libro aperto: avrebbe voluto un bacio serio, ma era troppo orgoglioso per chiederglielo più apertamente.  


Così imparava a crescere tanto in altezza, evidentemente non aveva sviluppato abbastanza anche l'encefalo.  


…Questa era cattiva anche per gli standard di Haruka.  


Così riflettendo il moro non protestò alla proposta del compagno e assieme tolsero tutto il cibo che avevano comprato prima di arrivare all'appartamento, sistemandolo in parte sul bancone della cucina e in parte nel frigo. Una volta messe al loro posto anche le buste in plastica in un piccolo contenitore – le conservava sempre nel caso gli fossero servite in seguito –, Haruka iniziò a mettere nella credenza sopra la macchina a gas tutto quel che restava da riporre.  


Ma fu un gravissimo errore: Rin continuò ad aiutarlo, in silenzio, e il semplice fatto che riuscisse a raggiungere con la massima facilità gli scaffali più alti, quelli per cui Haruka a volte doveva mettersi in punta di piedi, lo innervosì.  


E il rosso se ne accorse subito.  


Perché quello stupido riusciva a decifrare il suo cipiglio quando Haruka non voleva che lo capisse?  


«Hehe~» ridacchiò quello, come il perfetto imbecille quale era, afferrando il pepe e poggiandolo lontano, esattamente dove non andava messo – e Haruka fu certo che lo avesse fatto di proposito, dato che il sale era ben in vista nello scaffale più basso ed era ovvio che lì affianco ci andasse il pepe. «Nervoso, Haru?»  


Il moro si limitò ad assottigliare lo sguardo. Non gli avrebbe dato alcuna soddisfazione.  


«Il pepe non va lì.»  


«Ah no? Scusa scusa...» continuò a sogghignare l'altro, e quando spostò il piccolo recipiente non nello scaffale più in basso, ma semplicemente al lato opposto di quello più alto, Haruka quasi ringhiò. «Qui?»  


«Va vicino al sale.»  


«Oh, ho capito...»  


Rin prese il sale e lo spostò come se niente fosse accanto al pepe, nello scaffale in alto. «Qua allora?»  


Haruka tentò di restare calmo e, soprattutto, di non mettersi in punta di piedi per afferrare sia pepe che sale. Farlo avrebbe significato dargliela vinta, e dato che tra loro tutto era una sfida o una gara, non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere. Proprio per questo motivo si costrinse a restare in silenzio, ignorandolo ancora; questa era l'arma migliore contro il rosso, perché lo faceva innervosire e nella maggior parte dei casi regalava al moro una posizione di vantaggio.  


Ma a quanto sembrava, non questa volta.  


«Neanche qui, uh?»  


Rin sembrava molto intenzionato a non cedere.  


«Mettila tu dove ti serve, allora...»  


Quel dannato. Lo aveva anche allontanato dal bordo dello scaffale, costringendo Haruka a mettersi in punta di piedi se veramente voleva prenderlo e, apparentemente, quella era la sua unica opzione, dato che mentire e dirgli che quello era lo scaffale giusto sarebbe stato come ammettere che era troppo basso per arrivarci.  


Da quando Rin era così sveglio? Haruka temette che in Australia i suoi compagni di nuoto lo stessero influenzando troppo; ricordava ancora piuttosto chiaramente il giorno in cui uno di loro si era impossessato del suo computer, riempendolo di domande che a malapena era riuscito a comprendere e che, oltre che metterlo lievemente a disagio, lo avevano anche innervosito.  


Anche se non era stato nervoso quanto lo era in quel momento.  


«Vado un attimo al bagno mentre finisci di sistemare il pepe.»  


Il moro si voltò verso il compagno, squadrandolo attentamente; stava ancora sorridendo con quel ghigno odioso che pure riusciva a scaldare qualcosa in lui – sfida, ma non solo –, eppure... non sembrava voler fare altro. Si voltò infatti, e si avviò verso il bagno.  


Gli stava dando le spalle, non lo stava guardando.  


Sperando ingenuamente che non avesse guardato indietro, Haruka sollevò in fretta lo sguardo verso il piccolo contenitore del pepe: era in alto, troppo in alto, ma ci sarebbe arrivato. Si poggiò contro il bancone e si mise fin da subito in punta di piedi, allungando il braccio verso la credenza.  


C'era quasi. Sfiorò il contenitore, lo strinse tra la punta delle dita e gli scivolò indietro.  


Si corrucciò e schioccò quasi la lingua per la frustrazione ma non si diede per vinto e subito dopo era ancora più in bilico, sempre più in punta di piedi e teso verso l'alto.  


E ci riuscì; afferrò il piccolo contenitore precariamente, lo tolse dallo scaffale e—  


«Haru, che asciugamano posso usare?»  


E sussultò. La piccola boccetta gli cadde in testa e parte del contenuto gli finì tra i capelli e sul volto, negli occhi anche.  


«Tch—»  


Bruciò fin da subito, ma quello – anche se si portò istintivamente le mani sugli occhi, mordendosi il labbro – era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, perché nell'esclamazione di Rin che seguì non c'era solo preoccupazione, ma anche divertimento.  


Rin aveva assistito a tutta la scena, ne era certo, ed era solo colpa sua se ora aveva gli occhi in fiamme.  


“Tutto bene Haru?”, aveva anche il coraggio di chiedergli.  


Senza rispondergli, Haruka restò voltato verso il bancone della cucina, cercando a tentoni l'acqua per potersi sciacquare immediatamente il volto. Iniziavano a fargli seriamente male gli occhi, e quando li aprì vide tutto sfocato, segno che—  


«Oh cavoli!» esclamò Rin ormai al suo fianco, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per costringerlo a voltarsi e scansarsi allo stesso tempo da davanti il lavello. A giudicare dal tono ora veramente preoccupato, sembrava essersi accorto solo in quel momento che gli era finito del pepe negli occhi. «Non potevi prendere il sale...?!»  


«Potevi non... fare—»  


Rin non gli permise di concludere la frase. Dopo aver bagnato sotto l'acqua un canovaccio si chinò in avanti verso Haruka, e con una dolcezza verso cui in quel momento il moro era impreparato, gli scansò le mani dal volto.  


«Fammi controll...» Haruka, seppur con la vista sfocata e con qualche lacrima che aveva iniziato a scendere sulle sue gote – arrossate ora non solo per via del pepe ma anche a causa dell'imbarazzo – fu certo di scorgere negli occhi del compagno una scintilla che indicava tutt'altro, oltre che preoccupazione. A confermare la sua ipotesi, seguì la reazione esagerata di Rin, avvenuta con troppi secondi di ritardo.  


In questo ordine: sgranò gli occhi, deglutì, schiuse le labbra per poi richiuderle e deglutire ancora a vuoto, avvampò, mugugnò qualcosa di insensato e gli gettò in faccia il panno bagnato.  


«A—avanti, copriteli con questo e... tienili chiusi, ti pulisco... i capelli.»  


«Posso fare da solo.» mormorò in risposta, non lasciandosi ripetere però l'invito di usare il canovaccio non solo per alleviare il dolore e cancellare ogni traccia delle lacrime, ma anche per affrettarsi a nascondere il proprio rossore.  


«N-no è... meglio se ti copri gli occhi con entrambe le mani. Non— è il caso che... insomma, stai già piang—»  


«Non sto piangendo.»  


Rin grugnì qualcosa ma non insistette. Era ovvio dal tono della sua voce che fosse rimasto turbato da quel che aveva visto. Ora che ci pensava, proprio mentre il rosso iniziava a scuotergli con delicatezza i capelli così da far cadere il pepe residuo, Rin non lo aveva mai visto piangere. Neanche Makoto.  


Forse solo i suoi genitori.  


Il pensiero fu sufficiente perché si imbronciasse ulteriormente, spingendo ancora più contro il suo volto il canovaccio. Era perfettamente consapevole di essere ridicolo, al momento, ma era colpa di quel bastardo fin troppo più alto di lui se era in quello stato, se aveva gli occhi arrossati e le guance altrettanto colorate.  


Sempre più colorate.  


Rin, senza dargli alcun preavviso, poggiò le mani sopra le sue, e afferrandolo per i polsi lo invitò a separarsi dal pezzo di stoffa. Haruka, senza comprenderne il motivo, lo lasciò fare, e nonostante avesse ancora gli occhi un po' gonfi e doloranti, sollevò lo sguardo verso il compagno, chinato verso di lui e a un passo dal suo volto.  


Se si fosse messo in punta di piedi, avrebbe sfiorato il suo naso e le sue labbra.  


Ma non lo avrebbe fatto.  


«Haru sei...» una pausa, lunga, in cui Rin restò vicino e poggiò le mani sul suo viso, carezzandogli le guance ancora un po' umide con le dita, scaldandole. «...fottutamente adorabile.»  


«...!!»  


Come era finito in quell'orribile situazione? Come era possibile che ora fosse Rin a infastidirlo, a 'molestarlo', e non l'opposto?  


Preso alla sprovvista da quel colpo basso – perché era quello, un colpo basso, e il moro non sapeva mai come reagire quando Rin se ne usciva con frasi del genere – si voltò di scattò, abbassando il capo.  


E Rin ridacchiò, senza lasciare andare la presa e lentamente lo fece voltare ancora; Haruka questa volta fu abbastanza svelto da ricambiare il suo sguardo con un'occhiataccia e un cipiglio irritato. Non... era ancora abituato all'idea di essere guardato dall'alto a quel modo, e probabilmente era per questo motivo che lo stava lasciando fare. Normalmente, lo avrebbe scansato e lo avrebbe ignorato.  


Normalmente però, non solo non avrebbe avuto del pepe negli occhi, ma quella non sarebbe stata neanche la loro prima giornata assieme dopo sette mesi.  


Stupido Rin e il suo desiderio di andare in Australia. Non sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se avesse scelto una delle università di Tokyo? Avrebbero potuto abitare vicini, o persino dividere l'appartamento dopo del tempo, e avrebbero potuto evitarsi la spesa mensile di internet, e avrebbero potuto farlo quando volevano e non davanti a un monitor, mentre l'altro era distante e mentre era triste non poterlo toccare, non sentire il suo odore e il suo calore e—  


E si era talmente tanto lasciato andare ai suoi pensieri da essersi dimenticato di quel che stava succedendo per un attimo di troppo, una distrazione che Haruka non si permetteva mai e che in quel momento, nonostante tutto, era avvenuta.  


«...Haru.»  


Ancora gli sfuggiva quale fosse la causa precisa per la quale, in un attimo, scattava l'interruttore che mutava il comportamento di Rin da 'irritante' a 'sexy' – o alternativamente da 'sono un totale imbranato' a qualcosa di molto simile a 'ti prenderei qui, sul bancone della cucina'. Ecco, esattamente questa seconda definizione fu quella che Haruka poté leggere chiaramente nello sguardo dell'altro mentre si abbassava ulteriormente verso di lui, costringendolo ad inclinare il capo verso l'alto per baciarlo, per baciarlo finalmente come non facevano da troppo tempo.  


Ma cosa ne era dell'arrabbiatura, del nervosismo e del pepe negli occhi?  


Erano momentaneamente dimenticati, o forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire sommersi dagli ormoni di due diciannovenni intenti a scambiarsi discrete dosi di saliva. E non solo.  


In poco tempo Haruka si ritrovò a sollevare entrambe le mani verso quelle del rosso, a stringerle e ad intrecciare le loro dita mentre si spingeva in avanti, contro il corpo del più giovane, cercandolo, sperando in un contatto maggiore, quello che nelle giornate di lontananza bramava.  


Cosa gli aveva fatto Rin.  


Lo aveva cambiato anche... anche in quello, più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.  


«Haru.» un altro mormorio, un altro bacio e un altro morso al suo labbro inferiore che venne tirato e stretto tra le labbra dell'altro prima di essere lasciato andare, per essere leccato.  


«Non... credevo avessi questo genere di fetish.»  


Sorpreso da quell'affermazione, che ovviamente non comprese subito, Rin si allontanò dal viso del compagno, senza però lasciare andare le sue mani, limitandosi ad abbassare le braccia.  


«C-che fetish?» mugugnò, ed ecco che tornava il solito rossore, il solito imbarazzo. Ci voleva così poco per far sparire il Rin determinato e sicuro dietro la paura di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Haruka accennò un sorriso, non necessariamente di sfida.  


«Per le lacrime.»  


«Non—» iniziò immediatamente l'altro, lasciando andare le sue mani probabilmente per iniziare a gesticolare profusamente, come suo solito. Contrariamente alle aspettative del moro, però, i palmi ampi e caldi del compagno andarono a poggiarsi sui suoi fianchi. «Ammetti che stavi piangendo, a...allora?»  


«Affatto.»  


«Ma—»  


«Era il pepe.»  


«Pepe o meno stavi piangendo.» insistette l'altro, sorridendo questa volta con più dolcezza, muovendo le mani dietro la schiena di Haruka, accarezzandola lentamente e percorrendo le ultime vertebre verso il basso, così da giungere sulla pelle morbida e tonica dei glutei. Lì esitarono, come se Rin fosse indeciso, ma quando si mosse ancora il moro sussultò, non aspettandosi di sentirle così pressanti e bollenti nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans.  


«No.»  


«Mmh...» la voce del più alto vibrò pericolosamente vicina al suo orecchio. «Eri salato però.»  


Haruka strinse entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle.  


«Era il pepe.»  


«Il pepe è piccante, Haru.»  


«Stai zitto.»  


Così, con questo ordine che era risultato un po' più sospirato di quanto Haruka avesse voluto, il moro lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia e lo allontanò dal suo collo – contro cui aveva continuato a parlare – per baciarlo, assaggiarlo, gustarlo.  


Per sommergere ancora una volta ogni irritazione sotto la furia dei suoi ormoni.  


«H...Haru—»  


Ma Rin non sembrava della sua stessa opinione, perché ben presto strinse le mani attorno al suo fondo schiena, spingendolo via allo stesso tempo. Haruka sollevò ancora lo sguardo verso di lui, imbronciandosi quando si mostrò in tutta la sua altezza, non più chinato. Improvvisamente non gli andava più?  


Doveva decisamente trovare quel dannato interruttore, il prima possibile.  


«La porta...» borbottò Rin, guardando verso l'ingresso, visibile da dove si trovavano.  


«La porta.» ripeté Haruka, senza seguire il suo sguardo, concentrandosi invece sul volto del rosso, osservandolo mentre si imbronciava leggermente.  


«Sì, Haru. Non... la hai chiusa a chiave, no?»  


«No.»  


«E... Makoto ha un paio delle chiavi, giusto?»  


Annuì.  


«Beh, allora chiudi no? Insomma non... vuoi che—»  


«Vuoi farlo in cucina?»  


Rin avvampò. «N-no cosa— che c'entra ora dove voglio farlo?!»  


«Quindi vuoi farlo.»  


A quest'affermazione seguirono una serie di mugugni indecifrabili, ulteriore rossore sul viso del compagno e infine una stretta tutt'altro che ignorabile sui suoi glutei. Era un sì.  


«La porta.»  


«Se lo facciamo in camera da letto o in bagno non ci vedrebbe.»  


«Haru.»  


Sospirò.  


Non molto entusiasta all'idea di doversi allontanare da lui per andare a chiudere la porta nel caso in cui Makoto avesse voluto far visita ad entrambi – e ne dubitava, anche perché l'amico sapeva quel che avrebbero fatto, una volta assieme –, Haruka si allontanò comunque dal compagno e fu molto, molto felice quando Rin lo seguì come un'ombra. Restò un po' meno felice però quando, una volta chiusa la porta, non lo assalì come si aspettava.  


Si voltò dunque, del tutto intenzionato a far sì che Rin lo attaccasse, e per rendere quel suo desiderio realtà bastò veramente poco: tutto quel che Haruka dovette fare fu avvicinarsi completamente a lui, sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui, scostare una ciocca di capelli rossi dal suo volto per metterla dietro al suo orecchio e infine mettere da parte un po' del suo orgoglio, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per baciargli le labbra.  


«Chiusa.» sussurrò, leccandolo.  


Un attimo dopo era contro il muro, l'altezza del compagno ancora più evidente, i polsi stretti e costretti contro la parete e la voce di Rin vicina, roca, calda e vibrante contro il suo orecchio:  


«Non— istigarmi, Haruka.»

 

«Oh.»  


Questa fu l'unica esclamazione che sfuggì alle labbra del moro non appena si fu accertato di qualche importante misurazione.  


Dopo aver consumato il rapporto non solo all'ingresso – sì, esattamente contro la porta, al punto che se Haruka fosse stato completamente lucido si sarebbe preoccupato di poter essere sentito da fuori –, si erano spostati in camera da letto, dove si trovavano anche in quel momento. Rin però, a differenza sua, si era addormentato e continuava ancora a russare lievemente, probabilmente molto stanco a causa del viaggio in aereo. Haruka, per quanto gli fosse mancato il compagno, era tutt'altro che un ragazzo amante delle 'coccole', a meno che Rin non gliele imponesse praticamente, e dopo qualche momento passato al fianco del ragazzo addormentato si era alzato per andare a prendere un asciugamano così da poterlo pulire.  


Normalmente Haruka lo avrebbe più volentieri svegliato e costretto a seguirlo nella vasca per un bagno, ma aveva già altri piani in mente.  


L'idea che fosse così più alto di lui aveva continuato ad innervosirlo per tutto il tempo, persino quando una volta sdraiati la differenza era praticamente scomparsa o comunque era del tutto irrilevante. Era proprio per colpa di questo fastidio però che il moro aveva avuto un'idea, e la aveva appena controllata.  


Prima aveva riflettuto e era giunto alla conclusione che, essendo cresciuto tanto in altezza, il corpo di Rin non avesse avuto abbastanza energie per fargli sviluppare il poco cervello che aveva. Ora invece aveva compreso che a crescere poco era stato tutt'altro.  


«Mnh... Ha...ru?»  


Oh, giusto. Si era quasi dimenticato di essersi seduto sul ventre del compagno, dandogli le spalle.  


Non era il petto in fin dei conti che aveva misurato, né la lunghezza delle braccia.  


Non rispose al compagno, ma poggiò il metro sartoriale che aveva appena utilizzato accanto alle gambe nude del rosso.  


«Haru che...» la voce di Rin era ancora impastata dal sonno, ma anche senza voltarsi, Haruka riuscì chiaramente ad immaginarsi il mutamento repentino della sua espressione, a cui era probabilmente seguito un diffuso rossore e a cui avrebbe seguito una voce più acuta e quasi stridula.  


«Cosa— perché— DOVE—?!»  


Appunto. 'Cosa stai facendo', 'perché indossi la mia felpa e nient'altro', 'dove pensi di star toccando'.  


Haruka preferì non rispondere alle ultime due domande, anche perché gli sembravano tutte abbastanza ovvie: la felpa la indossava perché, come Rin aveva ormai scoperto, le trovava confortevoli essendo più larghe, e anche perché gli piaceva l'odore del più giovane. Riguardo il dove lo stesse toccando, Haruka voleva sperare che il senso del tatto funzionasse abbastanza bene sull'intimità del compagno, altrimenti sarebbe stato problematico.  


«Prendevo delle misure.»  


«Delle...!»  


Era evidente dal suo tono di voce che doveva essere molto confuso dalla sua affermazione, nonostante ad Haruka sembrasse tutto abbastanza chiaro, e dunque non lo fermò quando si mise di scattò sui gomiti per per poi sedersi e sbirciare in avanti, proprio verso dove il moro era inevitabilmente scivolato.  


Non che gli dispiacesse.  


«Misure.»  


Si voltò, e fece giusto in tempo per vedere il volto del ragazzo avvampare ancora più di prima, boccheggiando anche; era molto divertente vederlo così in difficoltà e riusciva a rendere la sua piccola vendetta persino più dolce.  


«HARU!!»  


Tornò a voltarsi per guardare tra le sue gambe, e quindi di conseguenza tra quelle del più giovane e... sorrise.  


«E' di tre millimetri più corto.» lo informò, e anche se aveva tentato di nasconderlo, il tono trionfante con cui risuonò ogni sillaba era fin troppo evidente.  


Come fu evidente il piccolo strillo che sfuggì al rosso, in evidente crisi.  


«Forse da eretto è anche più cor—»  


«STAI ZITTO NON E' VERO.»  


«E' vero.»  


«NO CHE NON—» una pausa. «Dammi il metro, controllo io.»  


Questo non se lo aspettava, ma evidentemente con il trascorrere del tempo che passavano assieme, anche Rin si stava facendo più audace, anche quando si toccavano certi argomenti. Inutile dire che comunque, quando Haruka sbirciò nuovamente al suo fianco – il compagno si era poggiato contro la sua schiena per cercare di afferrare il metro – il suo volto era incredibilmente rosso.  


«Non è necessario.»  


«SI' CHE LO E'.»  


Il moro assottigliò lo sguardo, si spinse indietro sul petto di Rin e lasciò che il suo bacino scivolasse ulteriormente in avanti finché Haruka non poté afferrare entrambe le intimità allo stesso momento. Sospirò alla piacevole sensazione, e sorrise questa volta dentro di sé al sussulto del compagno.  


«Prima da eretto.» mormorò, stringendo le dita attorno ad entrambi, sottolineando così le sue parole.  


Rin a quel punto andò ancora più nel panico – ed era divertente vederlo così in imbarazzo, così turbato e allo stesso tempo evidentemente eccitato dalla situazione; era divertente perché quel ragazzo ora a disagio era lo stesso che qualche ora prima era stato in grado di prenderlo e di farlo tremare.  


«Non—»  


Rin poggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Haruka, stringendoli delicatamente. Se avesse voluto fermarlo – anche se non sarebbe servito – gli sarebbe bastato protendersi maggiormente in avanti. Ma evidentemente per nessuno dei due i round precedenti erano stati sufficienti.  


Era molto bello essere degli aitanti giovani.  


«E' già più grande il mio.» commentò, guardando attentamente tra le loro gambe, senza alcuna vergogna.  


Sentì un ringhio dietro di sé e le dita sulla sua pelle si fecero più insistenti; Haruka amava quando lo afferrava lì, tenendolo fermo, ma in quel momento non era sicuro di cosa volesse comunicargli, così facendo.  


Era un invito a proseguire, o non si era ancora arreso?  


«E' una... dannata gara, questa?» lo sentì sussurrare contro la sua spalla, inumidendo la pelle.  


Si era arreso.  


«Siamo 1 a 1.»  


«SCUSA?!» tuonò l'altro all'istante.  


«Sei più alto ma lo hai più piccolo.» gli rispose con tono piatto, prestando ben più attenzione alle sue dita; le mosse verso il basso, lentamente, osservando il prepuzio che si ritirava. «Presto 2 a 1 per me.»  


«T-te lo puoi scordare.»  


Il morso che seguì sulla sua spalla fece vacillare per un attimo ogni certezza di vincere di Haruka.  


Ma non fu un problema: a conti fatti, e dopo molti tentativi di distrarre Rin a sufficienza per poter prendere le ultime misure – tra cui quello definitivo, che consistette nel dirgli che 'qualunque sia la sua lunghezza, è perfetto' –, Haruka scoprì che quando erano entrambi eretti la differenza tra loro scendeva a due millimetri, con lui sempre in vantaggio. Ma non era necessario che Rin lo venisse a sapere.  


Era più divertente chiamarlo Tre-millimetri-chan.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rin giuro ti voglio bene, davvero, ma percularti è estremamente divertente.  
> E allo stesso tempo sto troppo ridendo immaginandomi Haruka che fa complimenti non a Rin, quanto al suo pene.  
> Comunque, è un'immensa cretinata di fic, chiedo venia, ma è un mio headcanon che con il tempo Rin cresca maggiormente in altezza; l'idea di Haruka che ha crisi per questo motivo era un'ovvia conseguenza nella mia testa.
> 
> Btw, probabilmente non avrò modo di scrivere altro di abbastanza decente per un po' – anche se ho tante altre storie in mente, senza contare che vorrei finire la mia dannata longfic; sto partecipando a uno scambio di fic/fanart natalizio a tema RinHauRin su AO3 e preferisco impegnarmi fin da subito a scrivere la storia secondo il prompt a me assegnato <3 la fic verrà pubblicata sia in italiano che in inglese, ma solo dopo la data di 'rivelazione' dei regali, quindi a fine dicembre~  
> Il prompt che ho da fillare è bellissimo non vedo l'ora di mettermi all'opera BDD
> 
> Eee nulla, se vi è piaciuta e se vi ha fatto un minimo ridere, vi prego di lasciare un commento, anche il più stupido! XD  
> Fanno tanto piacere e mi spingono a scrivere ancora =w=


End file.
